Fist of the Hero God
by i4md347h
Summary: An AU where Saitama lives in Universe 6 while Goku lives in Universe 7. Watch as the strongest Saiyan in Universe 7 meets with the strongest hero, as the throne of the Saiyans being the strongest race was demolished upon their meeting when the warrior race meets those who have learned to remove their limits and learn that the most important lesson. Strength belongs to no race.
1. Prologue: The Spark of Fate

**Hello, this is the Sith Lord I4MD347H. For those who know me from my other novel, The Stardust of Remnant, co-writing the fanfic Ben 10 The Banished Hero, know that I wrote this because of my love for the series One Punch Man.**

 **This is also co-written by WTBB501, as he was the other writer who shared my passion for both series.**

 **The story will be focused mostly on Saitama and his interaction with the Dragon Ball World, so be sure to fav/follow/review, and keep the reviews constructive. I do not wish to hear any hate on how I treat the characters of each series. Anyways, enjoy.**

Travelling with Vados through space, Champa held onto her shoulder with both hands while trying to scratch his ear with a foot. Their destination was a frequent stop in Universe Seven to settle a traditional bout with a certain relative.

"How much longer?" He asked Vados, annoyed by the inability to scratch his itch.

"We're almost there, Champa-sama," Vados told the miserable destroyer. They were traveling between universes, with the distance between them nothing to scoff at. To travel between them takes power and significant patience, the latter the God of Destruction did not possess.

Champa continued to struggle with scratching while Vados directed them towards their destination. "Hurry up!" Champa ordered.

Vados sighed at the god's impatience, pondering on whether to ignore his whining or drop him for her amusement. While she contemplated on the topic, Champa started to complain more and more to his angel, impelling Vados to ignore him along the way while fueling her urge to drop her God of Destruction and watch him suffer. It continued on for some time until their destination was in sight.

"We have arrived Champa-sama," Vados sighed as she slowed their speed.

"Yes!" Champa cried as he jumped off Vados, not noticing they were still in the air. He fell to the surface of Beerus' planet with a yelp, crashing headfirst into the dirt while Vados remained floating in the air

"Champa-sama, please stop trying to stupify yourself at every possible occasion," She gently scolded as she slowly descended next to Champa.

"Vados, why didn't you tell me we were in the air?" Champa demanded.

Vados sighed as she responded. "I should not have to tell you when we were still hovering above the ground," she responded.

"Hmph, how should I know?" He mumbled in anger.

"Champa-sama, you merely have to look down to tell," Vados replied with a dejected sigh.

They've arrived here on the premise of challenging Champa's Twin Brother, Beerus, again through the contest of cuisine. He desired to establish his superiority as a fact through this battle.

They were within the forest of the planet, walking through the thickets and foliage of ferns and bushes, until they arrived at a clearing and saw Beerus' home, a large tree structure, from the cliffside.

"Hmm, we could've landed closer. And perhaps arrived in a more elegant and dignified fashion," Vados said as she stood beside Champa's side.

"Hey, if you're a big star like me, you have to make a big entrance. Something with a little panache," Champa chuckled as he smiled a big toothy grin.

After saying this, he saw a series of clustering sheening dust falling to the ground before exploding in the distance at the front of Beerus' spiral tree, followed by erupting series of black smoke. The sight made Champa giggle haughtily as he raising his hand in a thumbs-up aimed at Beerus' home.

"Oh look, we got him all flustered!" Champa exclaimed before rotating his thumbs-up into a thumbs-down.

"Well, Beerus. You can just keep quaking in your boots until I arrive," Champa swore before unleashing a prideful, condescending laugh akin to that of a generic villain's.

"Champa-sama. You're getting too fat," Vados states her opinion upon seeing a sweat-drenched Champa sitting down on a tree root, breathing heavily for his life.

"Oh be quiet, Vados!" Champa retorted before he got up and continued walking.

"Come now. Pick up the pace or we'll never get there," Vados stated as they continued walking with Champa getting sweatier and sweatier by the second.

By the time they reached Beerus' front door, Champa sat down on his knees as he audibly guzzled a large purple cup more than half his size containing a certain drink, until it was no more.

"Champa-sama, sugary drinks like those should be enjoyed in moderation," Vados scolded as Champa swung his head towards her.

"We just walked like a gazillion mile! That means I burned more calories than I drank!"

Hearing this, Vados shifted her scepter until the orb was placed before her eyes, as the orb glowed a turquoise blue for a few moments.

"No. For it to be zero, you'd actually have to skip dinner and also tomorrow's breakfast," Vados refuted as if she read Champa's calorie level through her mystical scepter.

"Kh… well, it is all fine as I am all good! Let's go for a flashy knock on the door,"

Done with his meal, Champa rose to his feet as he prepared his energy blast until the grand doors burst open as a log flew out of the entrance. In response, Champa arched back limbo style just to see the log flying past his field of vision up close, the event sparking a series of events until he was introduced to the wonders of cup ramen.

Beerus and Champa stood at a table, ready to present their foods. Beerus held a small cup in his hands, apparently the best food he could find in his universe.

Champa bent forward looking at them with curiosity as hot water steamed from the strings of flour.

"Perhaps we have to eat it after adding the sand of the hourglass? Hahahahahaha! That sure is a first!" Champa laughed after mocking the Cup Ramen.

As he continued his rant, Whis looked at the sand within the hourglass, smiling upon seeing it run out.

"Now, go ahead," Whis informed that they could eat the ramen now.

"Yosh!" Goku and Vegeta, armored in bulky training gear, then started eating the ramen, with Goku 'mmmm'ing with the approval of the taste. Watching Goku eating the cup ramen with delight, Champa and Vados tried it as well with the fork, lifting the noodles to their mouths… only to be shocked by the taste.

Unable to handle the taste, Champa and Vados continued slurping the cup ramen with vigor, Champa practically drank the noodles into his stomach as he engorged on the meal. After finishing the noodles in a matter of seconds, he then proceeded to drink the soup with vigor gulping it down into his gullet like a sinkhole.

"Puhah!" Champa cried with joy as he laughed jovially, enjoying the taste of cup ramen.

"How's the taste?" Beerus asked as Champa opened his eyes in shock, realizing that he just ate his enemy's food, and enjoyed it merrily to his leisure.

"Grr…" Masking his heart, Champa slammed the cup ramen down on the oval table.

"It could be better," Champa lied with a straight face. With his elbow on the tables, Beerus laid his chin on his knuckles as he smirked at Champa.

"You say that, but you even finished the soup,"

"Ghh…,"

Champa could not help but admit the taste. He could not believe that by just adding hot water it would taste so good.

"What sort of food is this!?" Champs wondered. He must have this again!

"...cup ramen," Beers introduced, looking smug at his success.

"Cup ramen? ...Where did you find it?" Champa asked. The sixth universe and the seventh universe were completely identical when they were created. If this planet had gone through the same evolutionary cycle, he'd have cup ramen too.

"...on a planet called Earth," the seventh universe's destroyer said.

"That's not all. Earth is full of countless more delicacies,"

"Vados! There must be an earth in my Sixth universe! Look for it!" Champa ordered, getting more excited by the second. If there's an Earth in Universe Seven, then there must be an Earth in Universe Six.

"Yes, at once," Vados nodded, lifting her staff to search for the planet.

"No no. A bit lower of that place, Big Sis. Oh, yes. There at the bottom of the galaxy. Just around the corner. Yes, right there. The third planet of this solar system," Whis assisted his sister in finding the planet called Earth.

After a few moments…

"This is it," Vados said as a projection of a blue earth emerged from her scepter. However, the landmass of that world was… much different than the continents Goku was familiar with in his Earth. With the major difference being that there is only one continent in that world, a supercontinent in a shape that Goku never saw.

"Ehh, that earth looks so different…" Goku commented as he looked at Earth of Universe Six with curiosity.

"Woo hoo! Vados! Check if our earth has more delicious food!" Pointing his finger a the projection, Champa ordered Vados. Vados looked at the orb of her scepter, closing one her left eye to peer into the glowing glass. As she peered into the Earth's history, she widened her eyes as if she found something awe-struck, but then relaxed her eyes a few seconds later as she continued gazing into the scepter's orb.

"Hmmmm, this earth does indeed possess considerably delicious cuisine, Champa-sama," Vados confirmed.

"Yes! We must go there at once!" Champa said impatiently.

"Champa-sama, we can make a detour on our way back, but we are here for your brother today. If would be rude to leave so soon," Vados disagreed.

"Yes, yes of course," Champa agreed reluctantly.

"Hmph. Just leave already, Champa. I already find your presence in my home stuffy with your fat body already," Beerus followed up, angering his twin brother in a frenzy.

"Shut up, you skinny bastard!"

"Hm?!" Hearing his insult, Beerus straightened his back and glared narrowly at Champa with a vengeance. Champa returned his glare with equal intensity, as he leaped off his seat and stood on the table while his brother copied his actions.

"We are both twins and God of Destruction…" Beerus began.

"So why is it that we don't get along?" Champa followed up.

They both walked to the center of the stone table, stopping when they were face to face. While the two glare each other down, the room rumbled, shaken as if struck by an earthquake as dust and pebbles started levitating in the air. And before Goku and Vegeta could follow, Beerus and Champa started exchanging their fists in intense combat. Goku and Vegeta watched the two brothers fight with wonder, never before seen such a battle of this magnitude. However, Vegeta noticed that the ground underneath the two fighting brothers was glowing magenta, before expanding like a plague as the ring left the ground colorless and grey as if it deprived it of life and left a dying husk.

Vegeta was the first to notice and backed away, while Goku tried to follow his action as the glowing ring of death approaches. Just as when the two twins were about to raise their scuffle to the next level…

""That is enough!"" Whis and Vados shouted, thrusting their scepters in between their respective God of Destructions at the moment Beerus and Champa were about to high kick each other, each of their right legs held high.

The two then slowly placed their right legs down on the husked table and turned their backs to each other. Goku and Vegeta watched as the area around the twins turned were reduced to a petrified state, and as Goku touched the petrified floor with his toe, the entire affected area collapsed under their feet, dropping the two Saiyans to the floor below while leaving a grand hole in the room. The two Gods of Destruction and their Angels remained in the room, now levitating above their makeshift hole.

"Why'd you interrupt?" Beerus asked.

"It was rude," Champa followed.

"A God of Destruction should not fight another God of Destruction," Whis replied.

"Otherwise both the six and seventh universe will be destroyed," Vados followed.

Champa and Beerus grunted in reluctance, ceasing their brotherly bout for now but not without leaving bitter snags in their hearts for leaving this unsettled. Noticing this, Vados had an epiphany to settle their dispute… as well as sate her curiosity on a certain individual she discovered on Earth.

"Champa-sama, if you wish to settle your dispute with your brother, I may have a suggestion," Vados said as she levitated to Champa's ear, and whispered into his ear. One second later, Champa was annoyed. Two seconds later Champa listened closely. Three seconds later Champa grinned at the prospect of her suggestion, finding it ideal to his liking.

"Oh ho ho… That's a great idea!" Champa shouted as he looked at Beerus with a devious grin.

"Oi! Vados just gave me a great idea! Beerus! How about a match with me? Pitting our fighters from our separate universes against each other to see who is better?" Champa suggested as he snickered at the offer.

Beerus thought for a moment, glancing at his two best fighters. They were capable fighters and he couldn't see Champa training his own warriors. It could work and it could even be an easy win. But there was the fact that Champa had an Earth-like his which could have fighters like his.

"Hmmmm, a tempting idea…. But what do I get if I win?" Beerus asked, looking for a reason to participate that would sate more than his ego.

"That… Oi, Vados, what do we have that we can offer?" Champa asked Vados for her guidance.

"Well, Champa-sama, there is one you can wager…" Vados mused thoughtfully.

"Huh? What would that be?" Champa asked, trying to remember what he had.

"The items you've toiled so much to collect so far… but I highly advise against it. Their value is too great to gamble on a small bet," Vados gave her opinion, making Champa contemplate the matter deeply.

"Hmm, well, we wouldn't have to gamble them. We already know we will win," Champa remembered a warrior he had met once. His name was something like Baros. Baris? Boras? He couldn't remember now.

"Champa-sama, I regret to inform you that if you're thinking about Boros… he had been slain very recently," Vados replied.

"Bor… Oh yes! That's his na-Wait, what?!" Champa froze. Boros was the strongest warrior he had ever met. While he could not destroy planets as conveniently as most Ki users can, his biology and physical might placed him above the rest by a huge margin. How could he have been defeated?

"Yes, he tried to attack the planet we had spoke of recently and then perished," Vados explained.

"What?! Who could've killed him?! I mean… how?!" Champa screamed frantically, loud enough for Beerus and the two Saiyans to hear.

"Hmm, it appears that his killer was a human. I recently discovered him and Boros' death upon scrying Earth of its history by chance," Vados replied as Goku's excitement grew upon hearing that there was a capable fighter in Universe Six.

"So… Boros' title as the strongest of Universe Six was taken. Hmmm… shame on Boros… if only we can bring the dead back to… OH!"

"Oh?" Beerus' ears perked up at the exclamation.

"Vados, is there any way that those super balls can bring Boros back?" Champa exclaimed, forgetting that Beerus was still listening.

"There is no need, Champa-sama. The normal ones the Namekians have should work just as fine," Vados replied.

"Even better! We can bring our strongest fighter back without wasting our hard work!" Champa cheered.

"Huh? Superballs?" Beerus thought out loud.

"Oh…" Champa immediately froze upon hearing Beerus' voice.

"Wait, aren't those like our Dragon Balls, Vegeta?" Goku asked in a whisper.

"They sound like those Dragon Balls… what else can bring the dead back to life?" Vegeta affirmed as there is no other sets of orbs he encountered capable of such a feat.

Beerus' head snapped to look at the two Saiyans. "Do you two know of these super dragon balls?" He asked, remembering what Champa had called them.

"Ghhh!" Champa uttered upon hearing Beerus correctly guessing the items in the discussion.

"Well, we have Dragon Balls but I've never heard of the super dragon ball. Could they be the same thing?" Goku suggested.

"Hmm, perhaps. If that is so, why would Vados comment on Namekian Dragon Balls as if they were separate?" Beerus thought.

"None of your business! We… we were talking about the ones the Namekian has, yes! Nothing more!" Champa outcried in defense. Upon seeing Champa sweat like a guilt-infected pig, Beerus' eyes glinted with fueled suspicion.

"Is that so? Why are you sweating?" Beerus accused.

"It is because I ate too much!"

"Champa. What are you hiding? Whis!" Beerus asserted the topic further.

"Yes, Beerus-sama?" Whis responded.

"Uncover what Champa is hiding in that fat head of his!" Beerus ordered, pointing his plump finger at his fat twin brother.

"Beerus-sama, while I can do as you will, I cannot touch a God of Destruction under another angel's guidance. However… Big Sis, what will it take to convince you to reveal what Champa-sama is hiding?" Whis asked his sister.

"Hmm," Vados thought for a moment before smiling.

"Some extra cups ramen to take with us would be nice," Vados suggested.

"Do it and I will give you enough to last months," Beerus chipped in.

"Hmmmmm, I can ask you this, but you will have to convince Champa-sama," Vados stated, allowing Champa to sigh in relief.

Hearing their conversation, Goku whispered to Vegeta on the matter.

"Hey, Vegeta. I kinda want them to host a tournament. You have any ideas to get them to host one?" Goku requested Vegeta. Goku had never fought fighters from another universe before, and the prospect of there being capable fighters that might be stronger than him excites his Saiyan instincts.

"Hmmm… well, we can use the Dragon Balls to ask…" Vegeta suggested. When in doubt, use the Dragon Balls as a way out… they won't use the Dragon Balls for anything else anyways.

"Use the Dragon Balls?" Goku wondered what Vegeta wanted to do.

"The dragon balls could tell us what the Super Dragon Balls are anyways. It can grant any wish, right?" Vegeta elaborated.

"Wouldn't that take a while?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, but… it is better than nothing," Vegeta shrugged.

"I guess," Goku sighed, "we'll have to get back to Earth though,"

"You don't have to. Just make it seem as if we have them already," Vegeta suggested. Goku looked at him confused for a moment.

"…we lie to Champa and make it seem that we have the upper hand. That way…"

"Ohhhh!" Goku now Understood what he meant.

Finishing their conversation, Goku took a deep breath and shouted to Beerus.

"Hey! Beerus-sama!"

Hearing this, Beerus looked down at Goku still standing in the hole in the ground.

"We can use the Dragon Balls to ask for the Super Dragon Balls! We don't need to ask Champa about that!" Goku shouted as though they have the dragon balls already.

"Oh? You have the Dragon Balls?" Beerus wondered.

"Yeah, they're back on Earth!" Goku lied.

Beerus smiled and turned to his brother. "You don't have to tell us about those Super Dragon Balls," he said.

"You don't want to know any more?" Champa wondered, hoping Beerus had suddenly lost interest in the magical orbs.

"I would like to know more about them, but not from you," Beerus said mysteriously.

"Hah! Then you won't know anything, I'm the only one in this Universe that has seen them," Champa bragged.

"Oh? I thought you didn't have them. I thought they were just the Namekian balls," Beerus caught Champa's mistake.

"I-I never said that-" Champa started to deny before Vados cut him off.

"You did say that you saw them, Champa-sama," she said to the god.

"Why didn't you stop me before I told them?" Champa blamed.

"It was your decision, I had no right to stop you," Vados explained.

Champa just growled and glared at Beerus. "Fine. I do have the Super Dragon Balls in my possession but they aren't any different from the Namekian ones," Champa sighed.

"Ohh?" Beerus let out a Cheshire smile upon seeing Champa's submission.

"Now that I think about it… I wonder if I can wish for all of Earth's delicious food and recipes into my Earth? How about that, Beerus?" Champa said aloud almost as if threatening Beerus.

"Huh? The Namekian balls couldn't even do that," Goku noticed/

"These ones can. The Namekian Dragon Balls are based on the Super Dragon Balls, and they are HUUUGGGE compared to the Namekians'," Champa declared.

"Huh, they can't be that good compared to the Namekians'," Beerus accused.

"Hehehe, they are. Unlike the Namekian Dragon Balls, they can literally grant ANY wish without limits. I've spent a long time collecting them and gathered six of them so far. Which means that if you win this tournament between our universes, you can have the last one!" Champa declared.

"Champa-sama!" Vados cried out in protest against his decision.

"Be quiet! They already know this much so screw it!" Champa rebuked as he turned his head back to Beerus.

"So… what will it be, Beerus? Or are you too scared to see that Universe Six have better warriors than your Universe?" Champa dared his brother with an even more taunting Cheshire Grin.

"No! Our fighters are much stronger than whoever you can bribe into fighting for you!" Beerus denied.

"Then you accept?" Champa asked with impudence.

"Hmmm, very well. I accept," Beerus agreed, swearing his that he will make Champa eat his arrogance soon with tournament even if it is the last thing he'll do.

Two Gods of Destruction then went off to prepare their respective fighters to pit against each other in a contest of superiority over the other. While this went on, on a certain Earth in Universe Six, the world's strongest Hero was busy crapping in the bathroom reading manga unaware of Champa's plan to recruit him.

Champa and Vados arrived on Namek during the night… which was still day in Champa's eyes. Night does not exist in Namekian culture, so instead, they arrived at the Namekians' daily sleeping period. All of the Namekians were asleep, allowing the two to pass through unbothered. They were searching for the Namekian Dragon Balls, but having no luck. They had been looking for where these balls were kept but had no idea where to start. It was Vados who suggested they ask a Namekian for help in this quest.

The two came upon a small house in a residential area, though it rested atop of a lonely hill standing above the largest village on Namek, a white dome of slightly complex design. Champa stepped up to the door and knocked. They heard a crash inside the house a few moments before the door opened, revealing a large, overweight Namekian.

"Hello there, we do hope that we are not bothering you," Vados greeted.

The giant Namekian, possessing a skin of a darker green and wearing a white gown over his body, sat on a throne of stone and silver, unmoving. His drooping eyes were open, yet bore a tone of exhaustion weighing down on him, as he was reaching the end of his long lifespan.

"...for what do I owe the honor to have the esteemed God of Destruction here on our planet?" The Namekian inquired as he stared at Champa's plump figure, wary of the God's every move in fear of his people's safety.

"Oh ho, that's a good response. Vados," Champa ordered as his teacher nodded.

"Greetings, Grand Elder Saige. Since you know who we are, we can skip the pleasantries and get to point. We are here to request the use of your Dragon Balls for a simple wish. Do not worry, you and your people will be properly compensated for their use if you allow us," Vados politely asked.

"Of course, but might I ask why you wish to use our Dragon Balls?" He asked.

Champa curved his lips into a Cheshire smile upon hearing that.

"Oh. So you dare question the God of Destruction's intentions?" Champa accused as he saw a large trickle of sweat pour down from the Grand Elder's forehead.

"I… I do not mean to offend. I believe you know that Dragon Ball's ability to grant any wishes. I was only curious what wish would an esteemed God of Destruction have to make use of our people's most prized treasure," The Grand Elder Saige responded with decorative words.

"Oh ho. Hmmm, alright! I just need your Dragon Balls to bring someone back from the dead! Is that enough for you, Grand Elder?" Champa decided to sate the old one's curiosity as he said it, which was nothing more than a leader's fear for his people's safety.

"...may I ask the name of this… individual?"

"Boros," Champa revealed smugly without any hesitation.

Hearing the name, Saige widened his slanted eyes.

"Boros… isn't he the strongest warrior ever known?" Boros' infamy reached even the outermost corners of the galaxy. Almost no one in this universe did not know his name and infamy, his kill count on Ki Warriors over millions.

"Hehehe, I just need him for something. So, you gonna give us your dragon balls, big guy?" Champa ceased the conversation, blockading Saige from asking further questions.

"Hmmm… Only if you assure me that you will not use Boros for ill purposes," Saige said.

"Hahaha, as if. I need him for something infinitely more important than that!" Champa refuted his claim. Saige narrowed his eyes at the plump God of Destruction before him… before sighing defeatedly with a hint of mental exhaustion.

"Very well. You may use the Dragon Balls. Each of them is guarded by a village chief, I included. Thus, I will inform my aide and gather the Dragon Balls for your use," Saige conceded to Champa's whim.

"Good, ensure that they are here soon. This is urgent, we have many other fighters to recruit," Champa ordered.

Standing on a small turquoise landmass surrounded by water, Champa looked down to where 7 Dragon Balls were gathered at his feet. He looked over to Vados, expecting her to begin the ceremony.

"Vados, what are we supposed to do with these?" Champa finally asked, tired of waiting.

"We must summon the dragon using the ancient phrase," she explained.

"And what's that supposed to be?" The god asked.

"Hmmm…" Vados then looked at the blue orb of her scepter…

"Ohh, you simply have to speak in the Namekian tongue and then call forth the dragon," Vados said.

"Speak in the Namekian tongue? How am I supposed to know how to do that?" Champa demanded.

"You don't. I do," Vados said as she smiled, reminding Champa that she possesses the knowledge of all languages known in this universe.

"Of course you do. Now would you just get on with it? We have to recruit five fighters in total!" Champa reminded.

"I will, Champa-sama,"

After that, she then spoke in the Namekian language, which sounds like one long sentence of gibberish in Champa's ears.

The next second, a mighty dragon came forth, one with two arms and legs, a western quadrupedal dragon in green, with red eyes and without any horns on its head.

"[I am the eternal dragon. Speak thine wish and I will grant it to the best of my… oh, Champa-sama?!]"

"Eh? Did the dragon just say my name, Vados?" Champa asked.

"Yes, it seems so," Vados confirmed.

"Ehhh… ah well. Just tell him to bring back Boros here and let us be on our way," Champa dismissed.

Vados spoke another sentence in the Namekian tongue and the dragon responded.

"[Ahhh… y-your wish is granted, great ones…]" The dragon shuddered as he granted his wish.

Appearing from the air, a humanoid shape radiated itself into existence, taking shape into a humanoid life form. What stood was a very tall, cyclops-like alien with light pink, spiky hair with bangs that frame his face, sharp teeth and elven ears adorned with multiple earrings. The man had one large monocular eye and light blue skin with dark blue crack-shaped markings adorning over all of his body.

His eye was closed, almost as if he was placed into a deep slumber for a long time until today. Within the next second, the man took a breath, and his eye flicked open like that of a predator's smelling its meal for the first time.

"I… Live?" The man, once known as the most powerful fighter in this universe, had retur to the land of the living.

"Welcome back, Boros," Vados politely greeted.

Boros opened and closed his hands before stretching his legs, getting the feel of his mortal body. He did not notice how much he missed the feeling of life. After absorbing himself back into his back, he then turned his head to the divine duo standing before him.

"Ahhh, I see. So the Great Lord Champa decided to bring me back from the dead… I never thought I would see the day that a God of Destruction took notice of me," Boros said as he cracked his neck, to help circulate his blood flow.

"...for what purpose does the God of Destruction need of me to call me from the dead?" Boros said, unsurprised that the God of Destruction went to great lengths to revive him from the dead, nor does he care about the method for now.

"Hehehe, so you get the point. You owe your life now because of me. Remember that," Champa lorded over the revived alien.

"...very well. I will heed your requests and whims until my debt is paid. For what service you possess that merits my presence?" Boros requested again.

"Hee Hee. I need you to participate in a tournament against Universe Seven,"

"..," Boros tilted his head in genuine confusion at Champa's choice of words.

"Ah, that's right. Vados, tell him!"

"Very well, Champa-sama. You see, simply put, it is a universe adjacent and very similar to this universe, like its twin brother if you want to see it that way. That Universe is managed by Champa's brother, and-"

"You wish for me and the other fighters recruited to bring you victory… I understand," Boros understood her point.

"Indeed. So, do you accept?" Vados asked the alien as Boros immediately replied.

"I am in your service… under some conditions," Boros stated.

Champa frowned a little when he said 'conditions'.

"...name them,"

"My conditions are simple. First, you shall recruit a man named Saitama into this tournament, and second, provide me a ship for interstellar travel once the tournament ends,"

Champa went 'huh' upon hearing a name he never heard of before.

"Oh, you want to reunite with your killer?" Vados asked, her tone without surprise sounded as if she expected this. Champa's ears twitched upon hearing 'your killer'.

"Huh… eh!? Of course! The one who killed you! Who is he? How strong is he?!" Champa asked shouting, wanting to know the newest strongest being in this universe.

Staring at Champa with an aloof gaze, Boros casually responded.

"A man I met on a distant world, a ball of water and dirt. We only met, exchanged names, and fought to the death… with him emerging as the sole victor. Now that I live, I must seek him out again," Boros replied as Champa responded with another question.

"Which planet was it on?!" He demanded wanting to know this fighter. Boros was strong enough if the legends of his feats were true, so if he found another one even stronger than him than his victory over Beerus will be absolute.

"It is Earth, Champa-sama," Vados replied behind Champa.

"Earth, that planet with the cup ramen?" Champa remembered.

"Is that what the planet is called? Hmph… I must go visit it again," Boros half-demanded half-requested, his tone still laced with arrogance despite his death.

"Vados, how far away is this planet?" Champa asked.

"Very far, Champa sama. It is at the edges of the Universe, far far away from Galactic Patrol Territory. For Boros, it took twenty years even for his ship to arrive there," Vados stated as Boros 'hooooh'ed.

"I am not surprised that you knew…" Boros did not bother to ask questions on Vados' unnaturally accurate knowledge of his history. There are many things science and magic cannot explain regarding the Gods… so Boros did not bother to waste his time with doing so.

"How could someone so strong live on the boonies?" Champa wondered.

"Champa-sama. It is where he was born. It is also how no one knew of him for so long despite his immense power," Vados stated.

"But if the race that populates that planet is strong how come the Galactic Patrol never took notice?"

"Hohoho, you are mistaken, Champa-sama. The humans there are not strong," Vados stated.

"Eh? Explain!"

"Champa-sama. Strength is not bound to any species. Only to the individual. The man there is far beyond what his species is capable of by a huge margin, and much much more,"

"Hmm, this is interesting. If there is a warrior stronger than Boros out there then I must meet him!" Chama said.

As they chattered, the dragon still stayed silent until now, speaking up to remind them of his presence.

"[Uh.. Um… C-Champa-sama… you still have two more wishes left… U-Uh, do you still want them?]" The dragon asked nervously.

"Oh, you're still there… almost forgot about you. Champa-sama, do you have any more wishes?" Vados asked her student.

"Eh? Wait, I have more wishes?"

"Yes, two more exactly," Vados agreed.

"Oh! Wait, wait, let me think…" Champa rubbed his chin in thought. Two more wishes… he could do so much with just those wishes.

Vados stood patiently at his side, awaiting his command.

"Hmmmm… food? No no… oh, wait. Boros, you said you want a ship, right?" Champa asked remembering Boros' request.

"Indeed, Lord Champa,"

"Then I wish for the finest and fastest spaceship in the universe!" Champa declared making up his mind. First, he needs to gift Boros his request. He has another wish, so he could use that for himself later on.

Vados nodded and turned to the dragon and spoke once again in the Namekian tongue. The dragon listened patiently before responding.

"[Very well. Your wish will be granted.]" The dragon stated as its red eyes glowed for a moment.

"[It has been done.]" The dragon stated as Champa looked around, not seeing a spaceship anywhere.

"I don't see it… am I being scammed?" Champa asked as Vados tapped Champa's shoulder.

"What?!"

"Champa-sama," Vados pointed up to the sky.

Following her direction, Champa craned his neck to see…

"..," He remained speechless, his jaw dropped at the sight of the spaceship in the sky. It was….

"HUUUUUUGGGGGGEEEE!" Champa cried out at the mighty spaceship in the sky.

"Hoh. It looks just like my old warship…" Boros commented in surprise as he also looked up at the massive ship. It was so big and grand it overshadowed everything in the horizon of this small planet, able to be mistaken as a planet-sized spaceship.

"That's like your old warship? How did you get a thing that size?!" Champa exclaimed.

"A feat such as this is of no difficulty when you are the most powerful known being next to a deity," Boros said.

"Then why can't I get one of those?!" Champa complained.

"You never asked, Champa-sama," Vados replied with a tone of sadistic enjoyment.

"You mean I could get one of these whenever I wanted? And you never told me?!"

"You do not need one when I can transport you wherever you need to go,"

Champa's eye twitched at Vados' informative tone.

"But this ship looks much more threatening! It's only fair that a God of Destruction like me would have a great ship like this!"

"Boros' ship is highly customized and forged from technologies not found conventionally Champa-sama. It would probably take you years to obtain a ship on a similar scale,"

Champa drooped his shoulders at the revelation. If he had known a ship like this existed, he would pour all his effort and resources into making one of his own.

"[D-Do you happen to have a final wish for me to grant, great Champa-Sama?]"

"Champa-sama, you have another wish. What do you want?" Vados translated as Champa sighed.

"Hmm… wait, I have an idea! If the dragon could make Boros a ship it can make me one too, right?" Champa came to a great conclusion. He could wish for anything but… what better thing he could have other than a ship like Boros'? The ways he could gloat over Beerus with the ship, he drooled at the possibilities.

Vados smiled slightly before turning to the dragon and speaking a long sentence in Namekian tongue.

"[A-Ah… is that really what you wish for?]"

"[Yes, great dragon. Please, grant my wish.]" Vados replied in Namekian tongue with a smile.

"[Very well then… your wish is granted,]" the dragon replied, eyes glowing for a final time.

"[If that is all then I will take my leave.]"

Vados nodded her head, giving the dragon permission to returned to the dragon balls. After the dragon vanished in a flash of golden light, the seven orange orbs floated into the sky slowly before shooting off in different directions.

"Is it done?" Champa asked, his eyes betraying his excitement.

"Indeed, Champa-sama. It lies behind you," Vados said as she pointed at the land on the other side of the body of water.

Champa turned, eager to see his ship. He laid eyes upon the giant mass and his face fell.

"What is this?!" He demanded, glaring at Vados.

"I simply wished a ship that reflects you in every way, Champa-sama… and this ship reflects your very being in every way," Vados stated with a giggle.

Boros, who remained silent after all of their chatter, looked at the ship on the ground… and quirked his only eye in surprise.

"...It is… indeed, unique," Boros tried to gently console the poor Champa.

Regarding the design, the ship was… round. Obese. The design and shape was round, obese. It was not complicated in design like Boros' ship. It was simple, large, smooth surfaced, and…. much much smaller than the Boros' ship. The size of the ship was so small it could only fit around five to six people at best.

Champa could only drop his jaw at the ship's design… utterly, and abjectly speechless.

"Vados… what did you do?!" Champa shouted, glaring at Vados and leaning so close that spittle flew on her face.

"Hmm…" Vados summoned a white handkerchief out of thin air and gently wiped the spittle off her face.

"I simply gave you something that reflects you. If you want a specific design, you will need to be awfully specific…" Vados explained with an innocent tone. So innocent it was almost as if she was not to blame.

"What…. Damn it!"

Champa, however, had forgotten that the dragon could actually give what he wanted… as it gave Boros the ship in the most awesome design imaginable. He did not figure out that all Vados had to do was to say 'give Champa a ship that reflects him magnificently' or something like that… so he was played hard. Simple as that. Vados was smiling a dark sinister pleasure within her very heart upon seeing Champa's suffering.

"Can't you change this thing?" He begged, hoping that there was a possible way for Vados to redesign this… monstrosity.

"Unfortunately, no. The Namekian Dragon Balls need to be recharged for quite a while, and it will take approximately two hundred and seventy tics and some tacs to completely recharge," Vados replied.

"What?! Are you serious!?" Champa cannot stand to live with this abomination that was supposed to be his 'reflection' for around three months.

"You could use the Super Dragon Balls to change the design, Champa-sama, however, you see fit. Just be sure to be specific next time," Vados gently warned.

The prospect of using the Super Dragon Balls gave Champa pause… only to make him frown in the end. To think he would use the power of the all powerful Super Dragon Balls will for the sake of remaking his ship. It displeased him to no end.

"We'll see," Champa said, not wanting to let Vados have the pleasure of seeing him mad again.

Sick of looking at his supposed 'reflection', he turned his eyes to the sky, right at Boros' ship, which was probably the largest ship in the Universe.

"Say, Boros… do you know how to fly that?" Champa asked.


	2. Chapter 1: The God of Obesity, Champa

Within City A, lived Saitama quietly taking care of his pets in his humble apartment… well, his new apartment after a certain Esper ransacked his old apartment. And by ransacked, literally demolished into rubble. In the humble living room, Saitama poured a healthy dose of dog food into two bowls, one for Rover, and one for the little black and white Teletubby that kept calling itself an animal for god knows what reason, despite it obviously standing on two legs and having the capacity of speech. Yet the infamous Caped Baldy still decided to take care of them as if they were his treasured companions nonetheless.

The dog he picked up from the ruins of the Monster Association, Rover, panting and salivating at the kibble flowing into his bowl, waiting for his new master to give it the word to eat. Black Sperm, on the other hand, while sitting on the floor cross-legged, tapped his fingers on the wooden floor impatiently for his meal, but dare not speak out against the one whose fists are bathed in the blood of countless monsters.

After he finished pouring the food into their respective bowls, the bald man nodded with approval, as the two dug into their food with avid voracity.

"Now, eat slowly, you two," Saitama lectured as he then walked to his room to prepare for his departure. Today was a special sale day on beef, pork, and cabbages. Delicious, juicy, cabbages. No meal is good without them.

He opened his wardrobe by his bed, taking out his more casual clothes as he went out, his usual oppai hoodie and blue jeans. After carefully putting them on, he then walked out the door, his hands in his pockets, and descended down the balcony spiral stairs, heading to ground level.

'Ah…'

However, Saitama groaned in his mind. Why? Because the distance between City A and City Z was stupidly large. And why does Saitama wanted to go to City Z despite all the distance?

"The famous lobsters… I must have them…" Saitama murmured with a glint in his eyes.

Because the special lobsters, the same lobsters Bang invited him over at his dojo the other day, was now on sale in City Z. He must have them no matter what… he will have the taste of lobster in his mouth again this day.

After walking out of his apartment, Saitama moved across his apartment parking lot and stepped onto the sidewalk. While owning a car would make travel easier, Saitama does not have the money or energy for such luxuries. He walked down the empty sidewalk, looking at the buildings next to him, seeing more simple apartments like his. While the apartments resembled his previous apartment, he still preferred his old home than this one though. He still held a bond to the one in City Z… which only made him furrowed his brow upon remembering how a green-haired brat destroyed his home. He swore he will give her an earful the next time he sees her.

As he walked, he headed to the intercity railroad system to travel between cities from A to etcetera. He bought a ticket from the glass booth, hearing a 'thank you' from the pretty female ticket seller. After several minutes of walking, he arrived at the station, waiting for the bullet train to arrive while hearing the constant chatter of the other pedestrians and the long, rackety thrum of the train passing by on the opposite station.

'Hmmm, what should I have for dinner today?'

As Saitama thought that, the train arrived, rushing at blurring speeds before his blank, wandering eyes. He unconsciously got inside the train the moment the sliding doors opened, and then casually took a seat by the window, wanting to spectate the changing scenery in his boredom.

An announcement spoke through the speakers within the train, saying the other stops of the cities before arriving at City Z, making Saitama wonder if he should take a nap on the train at least until then. But if he does, he was afraid that he will miss the stop, when the train switch tracks from downtown to uptown.

"...meh." He decided to shrug it off as he decided to nap, resting his shiny chrome dome against the window pane. And then proceeded to lightly snore himself into his dreams until then.

Around less than an hour later…

"[Arriving at City Z]"

"Huh…" Saitama's snoring bubble popped the moment he heard that now awake from his leisurely nap. He then got up from his seat and then proceeded to walk towards the slide doors, exiting the moment they slid open for the passengers.

He stepped onto the train platform and glanced around. The area was crowded with people and he couldn't see any way to exit through all of the bodies. He groaned as he realized he'd have to walk around a while to get to somewhere less packed.

He walked through the crowd as he looked for any signs. Soon, he was able to see an exit sign hanging above an opening. He stepped out onto the sidewalk and sighed as he noticed that this area had fewer people, probably because it was a Monday, with most of the adults off to work.

He walked through several streets, heading towards the supermarket placed deep within the life of City Z. Along the way, Saitama continued hearing not only the constant chatter about the end of the Monster Association and the success of the heroes but also soft sounds of criticism regarding the state of the heroes of today… how they were more focused on material wealth than the safety of the people. He also heard more rumors regarding the rise of another hero association.

Still, he droned out all the noise regarding the new hero association and the other meaningless content, and just focused his mind on his precious lobsters at hand. And cabbages, he must not forget about the cabbages.

*BOOM*

However, a loud noise rudely interrupted his wondrous thoughts right in front of him. Some distance away, Saitama saw the shadowing size of a giant black monster roaring before his eyes.

"Muahahahaha! Tremble before the Elder Rich Goth Sho! I am a person that has transcended my humanity with countless knowledge and obsession with the dark and eldritch! And thus, became a monster! I demand the souls of countless sacrifices, or else you shall all endure the unimaginable pain and suffering!"

Saitama already felt his ears itching in irritation. He wanted to shut this monster up and then proceed to his favorite shop.

"[Warning. A monster of Disaster Level Dragon had appeared within the shopping district of City Z! Please evacuate the area and proceed to the nearest evacuation shelter!]"

And then came the sirens, the Hero Association announcement, and after that, the clamors of panicking citizens scrambling to safety. It was very, very irritating to his ears, making Saitama sigh in annoyance as countless bodies rushed past him while he stood still, unfazed by the size or appearance of the monster.

The monster was two times bigger than the average skyscraper, its face was white with multiple eyes dotted around its head, each eye bearing a teal sclera and slit pupils. While bearing five to ten dark purple tentacles sprouting off his head, he bore three mouths on his head, one on his lips with the other two incongruously placed on the sides, a vertical mouth on the upper left side of his head and another at the lower side of his right.

Saitama jumped into the air so high that it looked as if he was flying. He reached the monster's height and looked at. The monster glared at Saitama and moved towards the hero.

"Are you to be my next sacrifice?" it asked.

Saitama shook his head. "No, if I die then I'll miss out on the lobster sale. Could we do this later?" he asked, unaware of how much his words insulted the monster before him.

"Later?! You dare ask me if I can wait until later to kill you all because of your lobster sale?! You don't deserve to live any longer if you cannot recognize true power!" The monster roared from its various mouths. He was incredibly insulted by the bald man's arrogance.

"Yeah. Please go. You're disturbing traffic with your… obesity." Saitama then called the monster fat without realizing it.

"Obesity?! You first ask me to wait until you finish with your simple pleasures then you insult me? Your arrogance sickens me!"

"Aren't you? I mean, look at yourself. You're anything but slim." Saitama pointed out the obvious truth.

The monster glanced down, realizing Saitama had a point but was still visibly angry. "This is a waste of my time! I'll destroy you now and be done with it!"

And then Saitama ended the monster's life with one punch without a second thought, ending it into a gory purple paste without giving it a chance to even fight, in a loud gory splat.

The hero returned to the ground and walked through the mess, hoping this hadn't affected the sale. As he walked, he noticed the bystanders were still screaming and running. Didn't they realize the monster was dead? Saitama just shrugged and continued walking.

As he approached the supermarket, he smiled at the sight of the lobster ad and proceeded to enter. But before he could take a step, the sirens blared again regarding another threat appearing…

"[Warning, multiple monsters of the threat level dragon have appeared in the Shopping district of Z-City. Please evacuate the area and proceed to the near evacuation shelter!]" The speaker said. Saitama groaned. How many times would his shopping be interrupted today?

He rolled his eyes at the prospect as he continued walking towards the supermarket… though he saw the closed sign dangling from the door. The sight of such a thing drained all the color from his very being, marking this day as one of the worse days of his life. He felt like punching the gods in their faces if he ever found out that they were the ones responsible for the circumstantial denial of his precious lobsters.

Sighing in irritation, he then turned around to walk back home with veins bulging beneath his skin, but in the distance, he saw three figures walking in this recently emptied street. He could not make out the shape of the three, but he saw that one of them, colored in dark blue, pointed at Saitama from the distance.

Saitama caught this and glared at them. What did they want with him? All he wanted to do was go home and try to make this day as good as it could be seeing as he would not have lobster tonight.

As the figures neared, Saitama noticed that they were unusually shaped. Could they be the monsters? If so, they were awfully unimpressive for a monster. However, as he looked at one of them much more closely… a springing familiar face came up in his mind. He could not forget the face of the one he fought atop the spaceship that day.

What was his name again? Boros, right? Saitama stopped, waiting for the three to get closer so he could see their features.

Upon laying his eyes on the purple one, he noticed two large, cat-like ears atop its head. Not only that, it was chubby, fat no matter how he looked at him, while his clothes resemble that of the ancient Egyptian royalty, complete with a black and red-pink striped cloak around his neck like a collar with white linings on both edges, and baggy red-pink pants. Circles were seen on his collar and a red sash around his waist. On his arms, he saw two golden rings and two wide golden bracelets on his arms, one of each on each arm, the ring between the shoulder and elbow while the bracelets on the wrist.

Turning his eyes to the other one, the third figure was tall and lithe, feminine in appearance. She had long, white hair in a pony-tail and a green robe unlike that of the other figure, though it bore the same royal air around it. Her skin was pale blue and her eyes bearing violet pupils. In her right hand, she carries a long scepter with a Saturn-like black gem, vertically surrounded by a pale blue ring, levitating above the top end.

"Huh…" This was new, even to Saitama. He could've sworn Boros died on the ship that day, unless he miraculously survived, or implausibly revived from death.

"Hoi! Baldy! Are you Saitama?!" Champa asked almost demandingly. Saitama's brow twitched upon hearing the word 'baldy'.

"...who are you?" He asked before more veins could bulge from his skull.

"Since your world is so far out and primitive, I don't blame you for not knowing anything about me or the Universe. Listen, and listen well, human. I am Champa, this God of Destruction, and the strongest being in this universe!" Champa pompously introduced himself before the strongest baldy.

Unimpressed, Saitama looked at him from head to toe, seeing nothing but purple obesity and diabetes coalesced into a humanoid cat. Regardless of appearances, Saitama shrugged, not caring if he was a God or whatever.

"So?" Saitama asked without emotion.

Champa froze, his demeanor suddenly changing. His eyes narrowed and he scowled. "What do you mean 'so'? I am one of the most important beings in this universe! I could destroy you with a single finger right now! Show some respect!" Champa yelled.

Hearing more words he does not want to listen, Saitama only raised his hand to his ear, and picked it for earwax with his pinky.

"...and?"

"..and?!" Champa's eyes widened as he heard these words. His mouth dropped open at Saitama's attitude. Why didn't he fear a god of destruction?

"I mean… I don't care to be honest. Besides, can I help you with something or…" Saitama asked getting to the point.

"I should destroy you right now! If Boros had not told me how powerful you are then you'd be nothing but a pile of ash!"

"Ehhh… I don't even know you… I mean, would you bow down to someone you never met before?" Saitama pointed out the obvious truth.

Champa thought for a moment, placing his finger to his chin. He couldn't remember having to bow down to anyone except the Omni-King. He quickly stopped his thought and responded, not wanting to show how he was considering Saitama's words.

"I never bow! I'm a god!" Champa reminded. He purposely left out the fact that he bowed to the Omni-King. He deemed that unnecessary for the moment. After all, it would only make him seem weaker.

"Ehh… how stubborn." Saitama complained, very annoyed by Champa's arrogance.

"Champa did bow down to someone before though." Vados chimed in with a cheerful hum.

"Shut up, Vados!"

"Oh?" Saitama then tilted his head now curious.

"Indeed. Champa-sama had to bow before a someone the size of a child before. And very constantly from time to time." Vados continued, purposely destroying Champa's image with glee.

"Do you really have to describe him like that?!" Champa shouted. His words did nothing to stop Vados from smiling as Saitama looked over to Champa, a new emotion taking the place of anger. Was amusement it? How could this man be amused now?

"Anyways, you get my point, Champ. Though I must say, I never thought I would meet a man that will bow to a kid." Saitama smiled lightly upon saying that.

"He wasn't a child! He's the all-powerful ruler of all universes," Champa defended.

"So… God's a kid? And you still bowed to him?" Saitama interpreted. Vados giggled, placing her hand on her lips to show it to her student, to irritate him even more.

"You wouldn't be saying this if you knew what he is capable of. He could erase this entire universe as fast as I could destroy you, faster even!"

Saitama's smile then returned to a bored poker face, now bored with Champa's excuses.

"Yeah, yeah. Back to the point, what do you want anyway?" Saitama asked trying to move on with the conversation.

Champa was more than happy to leave the matter of Zen-Oh. He shot one last glare at Vados before continuing.

"I have heard of your incredible power and I have come to present you with a very generous offer," Champa said. He needed Saitama to participate in the tournament, no matter how arrogant he was.

"Ok…" Saitama's asked still wearing the poker face.

"There are very few mortals who are given this chance. This only comes around once in a lifetime, so make sure you take advantage of my offer," Champa continued, beginning to annoy Saitama.

"Uh huh… please shorten it to twenty words or less." Saitama requested for the sake of his sanity.

Champa glared. "I'll do what I please! I'm a god," Champa reminded once again.

His response only brought even more displeasure to the baldy. He turned his face to Vados, only to see her giving him an apologetic smile as if asking him to bear with it.

"That's eight words. Please get on with it," Saitama asked.

"Fine. I'd like to invite you to the tournament between universe 6 and universe 7! This is a very rare offer and it isn't given out to just anybody. You'd be wise to say yes, who knows, you might even get a prize!" Champa declared.

"...That is more than twenty…" Saitama said. Champa was about to reach his breaking point, but before he exploded in more blabbering, Saitama continued.

"But you got me at tournament and prize. Though, I might have to bring some people with me… I do not trust them alone at home." Saitama replied remembering the two tagalongs that are now living with him.

"That'll be fine. We have plenty of room for spectators. After all, this is a godly tournament!" Champa said.

"One question…" Saitama raised his hand.

"Yeah, what?"

"I did not understand half of what you said, besides prize and tournament. So… what's it about?" Saitama asked.

Champa groaned. Ignorant mortals always got on his nerves when they asked stupid questions.

"Champa-sama, I believe he wants an explanation about the Universe and beyond. It will take time to explain that much to him." Vados advised.

"You explain it, Vados, I don't have time for this," Champa ordered.

"Ok… though, I want to ask. Are they strong?" Saitama asked his face now a serious mien of expectations.

"Hah, Beerus and strong are not words that go together. I do assure you that there will be some sort of powerful being, although it may not best you," Champa answered.

Saitama's face then turned to one of disappointment.

"Ehhh…" He uttered out his displeasure.

"But you never know! There may end up being a real warrior there," Champa said quickly. He didn't want to lose Saitama's interest now that he finally got it.

"Oh… alright then. I'm free. When's the tournament?" Saitama asked. There really wasn't anything in his schedule.

"Uhh, Vados, when's the tournament again?" Champa asked, forgetting how much time they had left. They still had many more fighters to recruit but Boros and Saitama had taken plenty of time.

"Hmmm, in around… four days, Champa-sama," Vados informed.

"Four days?! We barely have enough time for that! Boros! Ready your ship! We are leaving!" Champa demanded as Boros, who remained quiet for so long, smiled in response.

"At once." he briefly said.

"Saitama, will you be ready to leave?" Vados asked.

"Uhhh…" Saitama pondered on his schedule. What does he have to do in four days… wait, there is a special sale.

"Hmmm… there's a special sale day but…"

"You will be rewarded with enough treasure so valuable that you will never have to work again," Vados interjected before Saitama could excuse himself. And her words had a great effect on the baldy since one of his only weaknesses was… money. His eyes were sharpened into a serious countenance as he asked.

"I will be ready when you need me," he promised vehemently without hesitation.

"Though, how will you pick me up?" His face returned to poker mode upon asking that.

"I am fairly certain Champa will want to use Boros' new ship," Vados said.

"Oh?" Saitama wondered how good his ship will be.


	3. Chapter 2 Team Uni something

A few days after meeting the God of... Obesity…

'Was it… nah, Obesity it is,' Saitama mentally shrugged, not caring what kind of god this… Champagne? No, Champan?

'I'll just call him Champ,' Saitama decided. He wasn't sure if the chubby cat man minded… well, he didn't care either way.

Now, he stood out in the wilderness, the same area Genos continually sparred with him, after receiving a personal visit from Vados when she said a pickup at 'anywhere he wants'...

And here he was, standing in his usual red, yellow, and white-caped hero costume, with his 'pets' standing by his feet side by side while they had no clue why their owner, the avatar of monster genocide in human form, was standing around in the middle of nowhere surrounded by nothing but sand and razed landscape on a scale of destruction Black Sperm guessed was the baldy's doing, including a large hole blasted in a plateau on the sandy beach.

Feeling nothing but the scorching sun from the azure sky and the fresh breeze brushing their hide, and drowned by nothing but dead silence in the air while boredom started to irritate their sanity, Black Sperm decided to speak up to pass the time.

"So… why are we here again?" he asked.

"The chubby cat man told me to wait somewhere out in the open," Saitama replied with words the black Teletubby cannot comprehend without prior knowledge.

"Chubby cat-man? Who's that?"

"I forgot. Champ-something. I just call him Champ if he gets here," Saitama shrugged.

Black Sperm looked at Rover, who just tilted his head wordlessly conveying his confusion with a small puppylike whine.

"Ok… and you are doing this because…" Without any proper method to approach the subject, Black Sperm just decided to draw his answer out awkwardly.

"Well… He wants me to fight in a tournament for him," Saitama said. The whole story would take far too long to tell so he stuck with a simple, yet unclear answer.

"...tournament?" Black Sperm was even more confused. What kind of tournament force their participants wait in the middle of nowhere just for a pickup… actually, Black Sperm does not know if Saitama was being weird or forgot the actual pickup spot in the city.

"Yeah."

"So… why are we here with you?"

"I don't trust you two living in my house. That is why you're here, carrying dog food for Rover."

Black Sperm then looked at the plastic bag of dog food hanging in his hands.

"Oh…"

"Anyways, where is this spaceship Champa keeps telling me to wait for… I want to see it."

"...Spaceship?" Black Sperm was getting more and more confused the more questions were answered from this cryptic baldy, who was gazing at the clear blue sky looking for something other than random birds.

"There should… oh?"

With the audible sound of rushing wind in the air, a large… remarkably, very gargantuan object appeared in the sky, so large it even is mistaken for a real solar eclipse from the three's point of view.

Wordless, Black Sperm stared at the giant floating piece of metal with his jaw hanging from the hinges, with his eyes almost bulging out of their sockets.

Saitama mirrored his appearance, his face transforming from his regular neutral expression to one of surprise and awe. His eyes were wide, close to popping out of his skull and his jaw could not lower anymore without ripping the sides of his face.

"I-Is that the ship?" Black Sperm asked in a whisper.

Saitama wanted to respond with something sarcastic but no words came out of his mouth. The ship captured his gaze and he couldn't break away. His expression didn't change even when Champa exited the ship… via levitating platform with Vados dutifully standing behind him. The ship was so big, Saitama could not tell from where Champa exited the ship.

The descending platform, defying gravity via unknown means, landed in front of them while the two gawked stupidly at the massive ship covering up most of the sky. The god of obesity and Vados stepped out, walking to Saitama, who finally managed to close his mouth although his eyes were still wide.

"We're here!" Champa announced, spreading his arms wide apart in a grandiose manner.

His loud voice snapped Black Sperm out of his stupor and shifted his eyes from the ship to the…

'He calls this chubby?' Black Sperm rudely thought. The purple cat man was not chubby. He was ROUND as a ball with his gut indiscreetly protruding from his waist.

"…Uhh… hi," Black Sperm awkwardly greeted, as he lost the energy to properly reply from the visual shock.

"What do you think? It's fit for a god, yes?" Champa asked with a large smile on his face, obviously enjoying their surprised expressions.

Hearing his words, Saitama slowly lowered his gaze to the grinning god of obesity.

"...…Wow." Saitama could only muster to say this word.

Champa beamed even more at this comment. "You like it? Well, you should be thankful that I generous enough to let you ride in it. After all, you are but a mortal while I am a god!"

"Truthfully, this ship belonged to Boros." Vados cut in after Champa's gloating.

"His real ship, however… should I say it, Champa-sama?" She asked the chubby god with a gentle smile… one that emits a devilish aura behind the mask of serenity.

"Don't you dare tell them anything more, Vados!" Champa shouted, knowing what Vados was about to say exactly.

"Ehhh… oh, I see. I remember this one…" Saitama 'ohh'ed at her words. He now could tell why it was so familiar in the first place.

"Though… I thought I broke his ship the last time we met. How'd he get another one so fast? And made it bigger and more menacing?" Saitama asked as Black Sperm looked at his owner with disbelief, upon hearing that he broke the ship that appeared in A-City.

Vados glanced at Champa. "Shall I tell them Champa-sama?" she asked.

"...Nah. I want to see his face when we show it instead hehe!" He denied.

"Very well," she said before turning to Saitama, "you'll learn of them soon enough."

"Ehh… oh well. Anyways, can we get on?" Saitama asked moving on to the matter at hand.

Champa looked at Black Sperm and Rover… tilting his head in confusion, never before seeing such life forms before.

"Hoi, Vados…" Champa asked as he pointed at Black Sperm.

"Yes, Champa-sama?" Vados turned her attention to where Champa was pointing.

"What is that… uh… thing?" He asked.

"I believe it is Saitama's companion that he asked to bring along," Vados explained.

"Nah. They're pets," Saitama shrugged off as Black Sperm hung his head in depression upon hearing that. Rover, however, barked once in response.

"Really? The other one I can believe, but… that one doesn't look like an average pet," Champa said, looking at Black Sperm in confusion.

"Well, I met him a few weeks ago, and he just followed me back home. It keeps telling me he is a pet, so…" Saitama shrugged as Black Sperm's dignity as a former Dragon Class monster took further damage. Yes, he got himself into this… so he cannot blame Saitama for calling him a pet.

"Fine, are they the only two you're bringing along?" Champa asked.

"Yep. Anyways… you said it is a tournament or something, right? So, there are others with me… meaning, who am I fighting with?" Saitama asked. This question bothered him for some time during his wait for pickup.

"Well, there is Boros," Champa said as he rubbed his chin in thought. He opened his mouth again to continue, but his next words failed to come out as he forgot… about the others.

"...and the others, you will meet them when we get on! So get on!" Champa avoided the topic using his usual outburst.

"...ok," Shrugging, Saitama nodded and walked toward the platform. He was very curious on what riding in a spaceship felt like anyways, while forgetting about the other fighters already (including Boros). Seeing him walking, Black Sperm snapped out of his depression and hurried onto the platform. Rover just ran to the platform barking like a dog along the way.

"Boros! Pull us back up!" shouted the God of Obesity towards the sky. Somehow, as if 'Boros' heard the God of Destruction despite the cat man not possessing any form of electronic communication, the platform levitated back up to the sky a moment after, towards the massive spacecraft hovering high above the Earth.

Saitama and his two pets… well, pet and a 'pet', watched as a dim light appeared in their vision before the light gradually grew from a small dot to a large white hole as they ascended closer and closer to the ship. Each of the three was filled with different emotions. For Saitama, an innocent curiosity and anticipation of traveling through space for the first time in his life. For Rover, animalistic curiosity of where his master was leading him. For Black Sperm, awestruck wonder as he was about to discover worlds and life within the stars.

The platform stopped outside a pentagonal doorway under the ship, and the door opened for the five passengers as they entered the ship. They stepped off the platform, feet making clicking sounds on the hard, black floor. It was the exact same well-polished floor from when Saitama broke into Boros' first ship. Saitama looked back at the platform and heard it make a sealing sound as if it was locking back shut. Right now, they were standing in a wide open space of black metal with the light shining from above.

On the ceiling, the three newcomers noticed what seemed to be… half-spherical objects protruding from the metal. The turrets were steel grey, with pale circuits drawing white lines across the metallic bodies. They were round and polished, not bearing any gun cylinders on their bodies. Saitama and his 'pets' did not know what they were, but from what the green laser lines dotting on their persons, the three could guess that they were either scanners, cameras… or…

"Uh, what are those things? Cameras?" Black Sperm asked as he swore he discerned circular lens within their almost-opaque domes.

"I am afraid you are incorrect. The devices you see are but, what the mortals call, laser turrets. A security measure against unwanted intruders. You are being scanned for any unwanted elements that might be tagged along with your persons." Vados informed instead of Champa, despite his mouth already opened ready to brag about the ship.

"Oh…"

"In case you are curious, they are capable of vaporizing most beings in the universe. Almost all beings," Vados added, putting emphasis on the last part, leaving Black Sperm gulping with sweat dripping from his pitch-black hide. The next second later, the 'laser turrets' beeped as the emerald laser pointers ceased, no longer dotting the three. Black Sperm sighed as it meant they were in the green. h

Sometime later, Champa led the three down a long hallway, not stopping until he reached an intersection. The hallways were quite different than that of Boros' ship. Instead of the dark purple, alien walls, ceiling, and floor, his eyes were graced with grey steel and magenta circuit lines decorating the hallways, a one hundred eighty degree change from the dark hallways he remembered.

"Huh… the hallways are different from before," Saitama commented to liven up the silent, awkward atmosphere.

"From before?" Black Sperm responded, unable to take the silence.

"From when I busted Boros' ship. It was much darker and alien before though," He shrugged.

Minutes ticked by as Champa led them throughout the ship, his face smiling and his eyes closed. He seemed to be paying no attention to where he was going, but Saitama was too busy ohhing and ahhing at the complexity of the ship to care, ranging from the hand scanners on the slide doors and the small hovering disc droids the size of a human hand levitating past their vision to maintain the ship. Black Sperm, however, noticed this odd expression.

"Hey, god-man, do you even know where you're going?" the monster 'pet' asked.

One of Champa's eyes opened, and he frowned. "Of course I do! Why would you dare doubt me?" he said.

"Well, you didn't seem to be paying much attention. I mean, your eyes _were_ closed," Black Sperm pointed out.

"My eyes don't matter. My mind is so great that I memorized this entire ship in a few seconds," Champa bragged, a smile returning to his confident face.

Vados let out a small cough and smiled at Champa. "Champa-sama, don't you think you're exaggerating quite a bit?" she asked innocently.

"Exaggerating? I am not!" Champa disagreed.

"If you say so, my lord, but I would advise taking a quicker route."

Champa growled and quickened his pace. He led them down a few more hallways, glancing at Vados every once in a while.

"Champa-sama, I do think it's about time you lead us _to_ the fighters' quarters," Vados spoke up once again.

"Huh? That's what I'm doing!" he said.

"From the map that I am reading, this is leading us back the way we came," she observed, a large map appearing above her staff.

Saitama turned his attention to the map of the interior of the ship. The were many lines crisscrossing one another. It was extremely complicated. There were a few different areas labeled on the map. "Living Quarters" and "Exit" were two of them. A black dot symbolized where they were. They could all clearly see it was moving away from the "Living Quarters" label and towards the "Exit" label.

"So you don't know where you're heading after all," Black Sperm accused.

"What? Of course, I do! I was taking a long way!" Champa said.

"You sure about that? It sure does look like you don't know where you're going."

Saitama, who had been quiet most of the time, spoke up. "Can we just change direction? I want to see the rest of the ship," he asked.

"Not before we get to the fighter's quarters! As your recruiter, it is my obligation to introduce you to the other fighters and to ensure my team's synergy!" Champa stubbornly denied as Saitama whined with another 'ehhhhh'. Black Sperm, however, narrowed his eyes into wide slits with a doubtful gaze.

"Champa-sama, will you at least use the map this time?" Vados asked.

Champa opened his mouth to deny the assistance but then sighed. "Very well, if it will please you. Of course, I could always do it myself, however, I do not wish to displease anyone before the tournament. Even if it is you, Vados," he added the last part in an annoyed voice.

"Is it because the paper map you have is too complex for you, Champa-sama?" Vados asked not caring for his words.

"What?! No, of course not!" Champa denied quickly.

"Show us, the map, Champ," Saitama asked, his gloved hand opened out to Champa as if asking a kid to give back stolen candy.

Champa sighed in defeat and dug his hands into his baggy pants, and handed a clean, robust parchment to Saitama.

Taking the scrolled up paper, Saitama rolled them open with two hands to see…

"Wow. I mean… I did think Boros' ship was confusing before but…"

What met his eyes was probably the most complex puzzle maze a kid with an annoying habit of irritating others, and too much time on his hands would draw. Black Sperm took a sneak peek at the map… and dropped his jaw.

"What the monster hell is that? Hoi, god-man, please tell me that's not the ship interior…" Black Sperm asked hoping that his eyes and ears were deceiving him. The lines and paths were so numerous that they were almost half the size of raisins. The ship was that huge, so it made sense for the interior design to be complex… however, to him, it was just as ridiculous as hell. So ridiculous, that it rivaled that of the fact that once, he had been killed over one trillion times in order to be truly defeated before the fall of the Monster Association.

"...can you even read this, Champ?" Saitama followed as a series of sweat started running across his shiny head.

"Of course!" the avatar of diabetes replied. He was not convinced.

"...um, excuse me… uh…" Saitama turned his head to Vados… but he did not know her name… more like her name slipped past his attention since the last time they spoke. His eyes twitched two times as they tried to avoid Vados' kind, gentle eyes, not wanting to embarrass himself with his forgetfulness.

"Vados," she reminded him, her smile not leaving her face. Saitama sighed in relief upon hearing her reply, not caring for his image anymore.

"Oh, Vados… could you read this?" He asked pointing at the map.

"Turn left at the next turn and then walk straight forward until you see a large slide door reinforced with adamantite steel," She simply replied with directions as Champa looked at the three-forked road ahead…

"I knew that! Why didn't you ask me?" Champa shouted.

"I did ask you," Saitama reminded.

"I didn't know you wanted me to read aloud!"

"..." Saitama just started walking, moving past the noisy god and turning left at the turn. He disappeared from their sight as he left them behind. His reaction was so sudden and casual, Champa and Black Sperm could only watch as he walked with his usual wandering gait and subtly left the god behind with a wordless message saying 'That's it. I'm out. Peace.' It took Champa ten whole seconds to realize that Saitama just left him hanging so appallingly.

"What? Hey! Come back here!" Champa shouted, and he ran after Saitama. Black Sperm, Rover, and Vados followed him.

They soon caught up with Saitama, who was staring at the large, door made of metal, unlike steel. It was bigger than necessary and looked like it could withstand attacks from the most formidable of monsters on Earth… or even planet-busting level or above force.

There was a giant, diamond eye of crystal in the middle of the door. It was surrounded by a diamond with lines extending from it like the blood vessels underneath the skin, only more visible.

"So, how do we get in?" Black Sperm asked as he walked up beside Saitama.

"I don't know. Last time I was here I just punched through, but now… well, I could," Saitama responded, considering entering the way he did the last time he was on Boros' ship. Before he could, his words reached the great God of Destruction's ears. It unsettled him, making the chubby god rush to the vandalizing Saitama, moving so fast he left dust behind his wake.

"No, no, no! Please do not break the ship!" Champa pleaded. Having this one of a kind ship damaged on before its first month will be… wasteful, and highly regrettable in many ways. Especially before he can gloat it to Beerus.

"Well… can you get us in, Champ?" he asked.

"Well, I could let you in, but after you disrespected me earlier…" Champa glared at Saitama, provoking the baldy to recognize his greatness. Although, apparently, it had the opposite reaction, illustrated by Saitama's poker face turning into an irritated frown.

"If you don't, I will punch it down and go in," Saitama decided, seeing as the God of Obesity was about to start a long speech about his importance. Saitama did not care about the god's standing in the universe, so decided to skip the long speech and rear back his fist.

"No!" Champa shouted, lunging forward to block the door with his own body. Saitama contemplated punching the god for a short moment but ended up lowering his fist to hear what Champa had to say.

"Before you do anything rash, you should know that this ship was very expensive. It can never be replaced! Well, it can, but the next ship is mine!"

Saitama regretted his decision to not punch the god along with the door.

"Please just open the door," Saitama requested.

"Fine! I'm only going to do it because I want inside! I'm confident that you will not assault me, a God of Destruction," Champa agreed.

Saitama made a mental note to sock him when he had the chance next time.

"Alright… Boros, open the door! I know you're listening in there!"

So he did not know how to open the door. Saitama thought. Black Sperm and Vados could see Saitama's very appearance change from dull to corpse-like deadpan. Vados giggled at his amusing reaction behind Saitama's back.

As he said that, the door unlocked without warning. Turning ninety degrees clockwise, the gear-like mechanisms within diamond crystal clicked with the sound of falling iron bars in mechanical tune.

The door opened, allowing Saitama and his two pets to see inside. It was a large and impressive room, decorated as if it were an arena. In the center of the room was the one-eyed alien, Boros, sitting on his throne, just like the last time when Saitama first saw him.

"Welcome… I would ask your opinion of my domain, but, you already witnessed it before. And destroyed my previous ship in our battle," Boros welcomed with his belligerent grin.

"Oi…" Black Sperm uttered in awe. He never met another alien before… though he had to admit, the one sitting on the foreign throne looked no different than the various monsters out on earth. However, he had one quality that made him stand out from the monsters. He was no monster. The ambiance around him revealed nothing like that of a monster's. It was like a human's, only… much different.

Boros turned his eye on Black Sperm, staring at the monster for a moment. "Hmm, are you a… friend of Saitama's?" he wondered. It was a weak being; it could not be a fighter.

"They're my pets," Saitama answered. This comment made Boros surprised.

"Really? They're your slaves?"

"What? No, no. They just followed me home on one of my trips… they won't leave me alone, so I took them in," Saitama replied, waving off the question.

"I see," Boros said, turning away from the two monsters.

"Who is this guy?" Black Sperm asked Saitama.

Boros looked back at Black Sperm, hearing the monster's question.

"My apologies, I have not properly introduced myself," he said.

"I am Boros, once known as the strongest being in this universe. I was the one who invaded your world on that day. I doubt that you all do not remember my ship destroying a city," Boros introduced with a warring tone.

"Oh, right, that," Black Sperm nodded, thinking back to the crash. No monster did not know the day City A got reduced to rubble in that instant.

"Anyways…" Boros then switched his gaze to Champa.

"Should I introduce the others?" he asked the fat god.

"Go ahead," Champa agreed. He'd heard this same introduction four times and was bored of it already.

"Very well. Enter!" Boros shouted.

On the left side of the throne room, a sliding door slid open, as three persons entered the room.

The room had no source of light. Saitama couldn't see anything from where he was standing. The only beam of light came from Boros' room, but that only lit a small portion of the incredibly large room they had exited. The three fighters emerged from the darkness. A small boy donned in armor, a… reptilian man of a sort with a tail, and a tall, bald purple man in a cloak.

"Warriors, I must introduce you to the final combatant, Saitama," Boros announced.

Saitama looked at them very… uninterested to say the least. Black Sperm, however, had a different reaction. He never met an alien before… though he had to admit, after seeing all the monsters on earth, he doubted that there were any aliens that could surprise him.

"I'm Cabba, pleased to meet you, Mr. Saitama," the small boy introduced, bowing.

"I am Frost, welcome. I hope we can become friends during this tournament," the reptilian said, stepping forward to shake hands with the baldy.

"Oh… same," Saitama replied as he accepted the handshake. Though, the lizardman's hand was kind of rough. He hoped his glove does not get scratched.

The purple man only nodded, forcing Champa to enlighten the newcomers to his name.

"This is Hit, he doesn't talk very much," Champa introduced.

"Ok. So… I'm Saitama. Hero for a hobby. Nice to meet you all." Saitama introduced.

The three appraised the bald man in the ridiculous hero costume strictly, never before seeing a person like this, and it is a vast universe out there. Each of the three fighters had their reactions.

"I must say, I am indeed curious… I heard you fought the infamous Lord Boros alone in his ship and won. Tell me, how did the fight turn out?" Frost asked. He was curious what the Universe's Strongest was doing in the twenty-year timeframe.

"Well… it was sad," Saitama gave his opinion.

"Oh? Why would that be?" Frost asked. He was expecting Saitama to be at least a bit excited, not sad. Could something had happened during the battle?

"...because it ended the way it did," Saitama vaguely replied as he stared blankly into Frost's eyes.

The news of Boros' death was… recent. Very recent. The most powerful being in the galaxy and ruthless conqueror that went missing for over twenty years was… dead. Once the death of the universe's most powerful tyrant reached the ears of the worlds, countless souls cried out in joy, knowing that they are safe from the threat of the Dark Matter Thieves for life. For the minority, however, including Frost, his death was more of a surprise.

Frost's attention was focused on the soul that defeated the infamous Boros. Surprised, was he to find out that the God of Destruction revived Boros. Even more surprised when he learned he was about to meet the man who ended him. And… he did not know how to react when he saw the man, more like underwhelmed at first sight, though he hid his reaction flawlessly. Who wouldn't have the thought that the man was nothing special in each and every way? Frost tried to discern any key points, noticeable features that made this… baldy, as strong as Champa claimed to be… though, he couldn't, even with his advanced skills in discerning deception. These were the thoughts of Frost the moment he met the baldy.

"Why?" Frost asked as he was curious. This man found Boros' death… sad. Many people felt many different ways, but Frost could not even begin to mourn.

"...because he did not find what he wanted in the end," Saitama responded in melancholy.

Frost blinked at Saitama's answer. Just what was he saying?

"What did he want, then?" Frost asked, staring right into the lifeless eyes of the bald man.

"A good fight."

'What?' Frost thought as he turned his head to Lord Boros, still seated on his grand throne made and crafted from the finest. The former Dominator of the Universe only stared back at Frost with his one eye, stoically gazing back at him.

"I hope you all made yourselves comfortable, fighters. For we shall depart soon to our destination." Boros informed as the ship rumbled with life, energy channeled into the thrusters as it slowly ascended past Earth's blue sky into the star-dotted void of space.

"Uh, you didn't say where the living quarters are," Black Sperm reminded.

"Oh, they're through here," Cabba said, leading the three new additions to the door the fighters exited from.

As the group stepped into to room, the sliding door slid closed behind them. As soon as the door had shut, lights began to illuminate the rather large room, a square room with many entries on the flat walls.

"Your room is the door on the left," Cabba explained. He pointed to a large door made of durable, black metal.

"Ok," Saitama said as he began to walk toward the door. Black Sperm and Rover quickly followed behind him.

As Saitama and his two entourage entered, the door behind him slid back down, closing behind him as the lights automatically turned on.

"...so… that is Boros? The guy who laid waste to A-City in a heartbeat?" Black Sperm asked to banish the awkward atmosphere.

"...yeah."

"You… fought him? On the ship?" Black Sperm asked again.

"Yep."

"...you were there? I thought only S-Class gathered there, so… you know what, never mind. Anyways, you met a guy you personally killed. And yet… you don't seem concerned?" He asked.

"Nope."

Black Sperm honestly expected a more… emotional reply. But he should've expected better.

"No worries about him taking revenge and whatnot?"

"Nah."

"Not even a single thought?"

"Nope."

"...okaaay… so, is there any food here?" Black Sperm asked, deciding to not speak on this topic any further. Right as he asked that, Rover paddled his four tiny feet towards Saitama, nudging his ankle with his head, whining for food.

"...ah." Saitama should go ask about that as well. His stomach growled thinking about it. Come to think of it, it was almost lunch.

 ***Author note***

 **Yeah, it's been a long time. I have been busy writing with others, wanting to include more excellent OPM crossovers for the fanfic site. One of them is a My Hero Academia and OPM crossover I have been working on with another writer.**

 **Also, as for my other fic, The Stardust of Remnant, I still haven't had anyone that would like to write with me to help improve the story and fuel the motivation to continue writing it. The position is still open for anyone interested.**


	4. Chapter 3: Shock, Awe, and Irritation

Before Champa arrived on Earth, he had to prepare the matches and other things. Like setting up the arena, hiring the most capable referee, and much more before the grand pickup. He even sent his much weaker God of Creation there on the planet first as a messenger to inform Beerus and the others of his arrival.

An act that would only serve to irritate Universe Seven's God of Destruction to more significant, more dangerous heights.

"What do you mean he is not here yet?" The god of said topic demanded from the obese creator.

"U-uh, I a-apologize, but I have no power over him. H-He said he would be here to… show something that will make you drop your jaw at." The fat one explained while cowering.

"Drop my jaw? Hmph." The god of destruction shook his head. Champa was fond of making grand entrances, but they were never all that grand.

"What kind of entrance is he making this time? Will he drop down anticlimactically like always?"

"N-No… N-Not this time," The fat god rebuffed his statement.  
"Oh? Hm, well I hope he'll be quick about it. I'm getting bored," Beerus complained.

"I've seen it myself… he will truly surprise you, Lord Beerus," The fatty assured.

"Huh? And you know what it is?"

"H-He told me not to tell…"

"I don't care what he told you. Spit it out," he commanded.

"W-Well… all I can tell you is it's a ship." The god conceded.

"A ship? That's all? Hmph. Boring."

Beerus waited on the unknown planet for much longer than he liked. He expected his brother's appearance to be lame anyways, but why must his time with dwindling his patience? The God of Emaciation constantly kept one eye on Goku, who eyed Monaka with a hunger for battle in the idleness. It was bad enough that he had to wait, but he had to deal with this fool as well and make sure he didn't break his dummy.

He groaned as time passed slowly. Champa should show up soon.

"He's here, my lord," Whis informed as he looked up to the starlit sky.

"Oh? About time-" Beerus perked up. He let out a gasp as he saw it.

*BOOM*

With a thunderous explosion echoing throughout the sky, Boros' epic ship now hovers above the eternal night; it's vast size overshadowing him and the rest of those of Universe Seven.

Beerus stared at the ship open-mouthed. His eyes widened as he witnessed its appearance. He took his eyes off the spaceship only to glance at the others standing around him to ensure they had also seen the scene.

The others did not miss it as well. Everyone, even Vegeta dropped their jaws at the sight of the ship. For Vegeta, not even the king of his people possessed a flying ship as grand as this. Be it his father, or the dreaded Lord Frieza.

"W-Wow," he whispered. He never knew Universe Six had such advanced spaceships.

Goku barely nodded, his eyes glued to the spacecraft. His experience with ships was limited to mostly small Earth crafts and Frieza's vessels, and knowing that a ship this massive and monumental existed took his breath away.

Monaka had frozen at the sight of Boros' vehicle, his eyes staring straight ahead. Just this day he had seen many extraordinary things, but this topped it all. Even in his job and experience, never was there a ship like this in existence.

Bulma… with her years of experience and vast knowledge with alien spacecraft, amazement, and scientific curiosity mixed within her very heart, her jaw dropped at sight along with all the others, ranging from Android 18 to the youngest of Vegeta's and Goku's kids, Trunks, and Goten. Every one of them could not help but crane their heads up in the air. Not even the sight of planet-sized Dragon Balls compared to the intricate and imposing design of the spacecraft.

As they remained to gawk, a circular platform detached from the bottom of the ship, descending towards the square arena already prepared by Whis beforehand. Atop of the circular platform, stood various figures, their appearances darkened by shadow, slowly clearing up until the platform landed in the middle of the circular arena.

Now visible to those of Universe Seven, Beerus could see the smug smile of his fat twin brother, silently gloating.

"Bwa hah hah hah! Prepare to lose, brother!" The God of Obesity shouted.

Beerus glared at his brother. "To you? That's quite hilarious," he spat.

"Even more hilarious than you winning?! Besides, unlike you, I have my own ship!" Champa then cackled with his arms crossed before his chest, acting like a childish villain gloating his might.

"Ahahahaha! Tell me, Beerus, are you feeling jealous yet!?" Champa added further salt at the mention of the ship, which was not actually his in the first place.

"Your ship is worthless! You would stoop so low as to claim something like that from mortals? I thought you would have higher standards," Beerus spat.

"As if Gods can make something like this, idiooooot! It is so much better than that boring cube kahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" The fat one cackled even more condescendingly at his skinner twin. His tongue can be seen swaying upwards in the air in his laughter, emanating from his joy of superiority.

"At least our 'boring cubes' can actually get here on time!"

"Ahahaha! Don't care! My ship can instantly teleport everywhere it's been anyways! Instant teleportation! Can our cubes do that?!" Champa celebrated, even more, making Beerus grit his teeth in frustration.

"P-Perhaps not, but... but…" Beerus struggled to find a comeback.

"It even has a weapon system that can shred even our Creator gods into ribbons! Enough space to house an army! And much much more! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Champa continued gloating as he introduced 'his' ship's additional features.

"We're gods of destruction you idiot! Why do you need weapons when you can instantly destroy anything you wish?"

"Because it's awesome and sooo less boring! Loooooooooossser! Kahahahahahahaha!" Champa replied as he laughed even louder.

The listeners, both from Universe Seven and Universe Six, sighed in their minds. Universe Six had it much harder since they knew the truth behind his claims, yet forced to remain silent to preserve the fat god's image.

"...how much longer?" Saitama asked the others, his brows already creasing from irritation.

"No idea, but it might take a while." Black Sperm replied for them.

It did take a while. A good while. So long that Saitama and the others jumped from the platform and walked to their side of the spectator's seats outside the square tiled arena. From there, they calmly watched their God of Obesity talk down his twin brother God of Skinniness, their fat god winning as while the skinny one ground his teeth in anger.

After ten more minutes, the God of Skin and Bones stomped away fumes visibly rising from his head, declaring that he will have the last laugh when he wins in this little tournament of theirs. All the while Champa laughed like a diabolical villain, spitting out his drool in the process in his obnoxious haughtiness.

After he finally finished gloating, the fighters of both universes proceeded to their… tests. It's been a while since Saitama did any of this, since his dull school days, but these seemed simple enough for him at least.

He finished the test somewhat quickly, compared to some of the other contestants. A giant pink mound from universe seven was scribbling on his paper, carefree, no sign of finishing anytime soon. Saitama knew it would be impressive for the blob even to make it into the tournament.

The questions had been simple things. Saitama learned most of it before even his high school years. Perhaps even sooner than his middle school time? He couldn't remember. He had to wait for the rest of the competitors to finish now, bored to death, though Saitama must admit that he skimmed it a little because it was boring as hell.

Boros finished as well. He had completed long before Saitama, a child's feat for someone of his caliber. Saitama sat beside Boros in silence without a single word to say. There was no topic for him to converse with Boros anyways.

"..."

The atmosphere before them was awkward. Very… very uncomfortable. So awkward that their teammates could feel the awkwardness, the ones that finished their tests later afterward. The two were stiff as statues, waiting patiently for the tournament to start without a word.

Hit, apathetic to the awkward atmosphere, silently sat right between the duo without care, further adding fuel to the awkwardness. Cabba and Frost finished as well, each walking side by side towards the seats until they saw the trio sitting together.

"..." Cabba could only awkwardly laugh as he saw the silent duo. The former strongest and his killer sitting close to each other without emotion.

'They wouldn't jump up and start brawling, would they?' While an experienced fighter, he couldn't read the two. Frost, on the other hand, wondered what was going inside their heads at this moment, minus Hit.

In truth, Boros was simulating ways to strengthen himself to the point of overcoming Saitama, leaving himself in an unreadable trance-like state. While Saitama… was only thinking of the groceries, and how Genos was doing ever since he moved to the Hero Association's Headquarters.

Finally, the time was up. The competitors' tests were collected and graded quickly, and they soon received their results.

Saitama wondered how well he did… then he no longer cared. However, Champa stomped over to him, his face constipating with ire for some reason.

"Saitama! What the hell were you doing?! You nearly failed! NEARLY!" Champa roared with the fury of a thousand pissed off fatties while flailing a piece of paper in his hand. Saitama stood and walked over to him, gazing at the article to see if he could catch the grade. He couldn't see anything while Champa was waving it furiously, however.

"Huh? Well, at least I passed," he shrugged. He didn't care how close he was to failing as long he passed. He wouldn't have bothered about passing either, but failing would make this trip a waste of time and very, very dull.

"What if you hadn't? How could you even risk leaving me with a handicap?" Champa growled. He shoved Saitama's test into his hands.

Confused and bored, Saitama lazily took the paper and looked… only to see the number sixty. The passing border. Exactly sixty.

"Oh," Saitama said, his eyes flinching at the sight of his score. It reminded him of the hero exam he had taken a while back. He had gotten a C then. Now, he's received a sixty, a D. Less than a C. A painful slap of how he got into C-Class in the first place.

"Now do you understand? You barely made it! Thankfully, you were the only fighter to make a low score, but do not do this again!" Champa shouted. Saitama ignored him, staring at the red marks on his paper while zoning out the purple fatty's voice.

"Hey, are you even listening?! Don't ignore me, you stupid baldy!" Champa screamed at the densest head in the universe.

Boros eyed him curiously for a moment, wondering what he had received to cause such a unique reaction. Boros had just gotten his results as well, a perfect score. A simple feat, child's play for anyone with the capacity to even add.

"Saitamaaaa! Grrrr! You! Black thing!" Champa shouted at the Black Sperm sitting in the levitating stands in the background, catching him off by surprise.

Black Sperm dashed his head left and right, seeing only Rover next to him, and then looked back at the God of Obesity and pointed at himself in confusion.

"Yes! Help me get through to his thick, shiny skull! The God of Destruction demands it!"

'…you look more like the god of obesity than destruction.' Black Sperm retorted in his head.

"Alright…" Black Sperm said out loud. He barely knew what the god wanted let alone how to get Saitama's attention.

"Come on! Tell him! He should listen to a God of Destruction. I could kill him with a snap of my fingers! How dare he walk off from me!" Champa shouted more to himself than Black Sperm as he continued upon seeing Saitama actually getting up his seat and walking away from him.

Black Sperm stopped listening, no longer caring about what the chubby cat-man said. He had a pretty good idea of why Saitama walked away from the annoying fatty and had no business telling him off for it.

The monster turned his head away from the loud, annoying, self-proclaimed god. Saitama had every right to walk away and ignore him. This fat cat man's ego was more prominent than that of any other monster back on Earth. Black Sperm wondered if the cat man was just another monster in disguise, one with too much time on his hands and suffering a severe case of chuunibyou.


End file.
